Conviction and Certainty
by TabbyMin
Summary: Minerva McGonagall is convicted of murder. Rating for later chapters
1. Guilty

Title - Conviction and Certainty

Summary - Minerva McGonagall is charged with 1st degree Manslaughter

Chapter one - Guilty

Minerva McGonagall walked into the courtroom slowly. As she walked up to the podium, anti-magic chains clanking behind her, she peaked through her hair dangling from her bowed head. What she saw was unexpected. Thousands of people, reporters, students, former colleges, all sat around the room watching her angrily through gritted teeth or tears. Molly Weasly sat in silence but her handkerchief was wet and soggy, but she had Arthur to comfort her. Harry Potter was shaking with fury and rage. Remus Lupin, Tonks, Alastor Moody, everyone Minerva McGonagall knew, and some she didn't, was there.

The court shook as screaming and yelling rang through the room. People that were up in the stands or balcony seats threw things down upon the woman. She sat upon the stool and glanced up at the Minister of Magic and his new wife, Dolores Umbridge. Dolores Umbridge; the woman who tried to kill her, attempted murder twice, and now, helped to put her on death row. The only reason she was here today and not dead was for the publicity of the trial. The trial she wouldn't have gotten if things had been different. This is what condemned her to death before the pure blooded murder that the ministry wanted to commit but not before the humility and pain of reliving the past with the trial.

The hearing began with a bang from his gavel.

'Hearing number 25870 will now commence. In the case of McGonagall verses the People, the defendant will take the stand now please.' A voice spoke loudly from the end of the room.

'Minerva Aileen McGonagall, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you Merlin?'

'Aye' the woman spoke with confidence.

'Please say yes or no, not I'

'Yes' she spoke through clenched teeth.

'McGonagall, what do you plead when charged with assaulting the Minister of Magic, treason, and murdering Albus Dumbledore in the 1st degree?'

'Guilty'

* * *

And there's the first chapter. Please R&R! 


	2. Interruption

Title - Conviction and Certainty

Summary - Minerva McGonagall is charged with 1st degree Manslaughter.

Chapter Two - Interruption

'NOOOO' Aberforth's voice rang through the room loudly and clearly as he barged in. 'She's not guilty. Minerva didn't do it. She didn't kill my brother!'

'You- you there, state your name sire.' The Minister of Magic spoke uncertainly.

'Aberforth Dumbledore, my brother's Albus, and,' pointing to McGonagall, 'she's my sister-in-law.'

'Abe, don't-' McGonagall started but was interrupted by another.

'Do not speak, woman. This man is talking to the department. You will get your turn soon enough.' The Minister shouted. 'If you are to speak, you must have permission to do so. Go on good sir.'

'This woman is an honest, good, compassionate, and caring one. She gave my brother two wonderful children and a home. Minerva has helped with Hogwarts business, the defeat of Grindelwald, and the war with Voldemort. She would never harm Albus. She is his wife.'

The room was filled with silence and whispers with the new information about Albus Dumbledore's surviving wife.

'Wha- He- He had a wife?' Molly Weasly stammered with the question that was on everyone's mind.

'Yes. He did.' A man spoke from the risers when he stood.

'Minister?' McGonagall said hesitantly. He nodded from the balcony in agreement. 'No you don't young man. Apollo, keep your sister safe and stay out of this. It is my trial. You do not understand.' She ordered in a mothering tone.

'Mother, I know perfectly well what I am doing. Minister, she didn't kill my father. She would never. I have proof that she was with me the evening of his death. My sister,' He put a hand on the shoulder of the woman sitting next to him, his sister, Athena. 'And I were with her at the Three Broomsticks that night and I'm sure that a few good people would clarify that statement.' Apollo said.

'I'm sure that is true, Mister Dumbledore, but we also have witnesses in this case that say she was the murderer. But, we will conduct this case properly and with the full court. No matter, the prosecution will begin first. Mister Aberforth Dumbledore, please take a seat and let the hearing continue.' The Minister of Magic informed the room.

Aberforth Dumbledore sat with his niece and nephew.

* * *

Well, please tell me if I should continue. R&R! -tabby 


	3. Prosecution

Chapter Three - Prosecution

Dolores Umbridge stood up to address the court in her pink suede outfit complete with ruffles around the neck and bows in her hair. Her abnormally short wand was in her plump hand and was ever so often tapping against her other hand in a threatening way as she left her seat to move to the prosecution's table. Umbridge's overweight body moved toward the woman on trail and as it did so, the other woman paled drastically. Without her stack of neatly piled hot pink notes on the desk, she spoke loudly and with her shrill voice. As she did so, she turned swiftly back to address the people.

'My, my, my. What has Miss McGonagall gotten her self into? Wait, is it still Miss McGonagall, or has Mrs. Dumbledore come here as Dumbledore's mistress? Anyways, Miss McGonagall, who recently was released from St. Mungo's, has defied our laws many times. I will prove to you in my case, that Miss McGonagall has committed treason to our Minister and manslaughter in the first degree to none other than Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore, the wizard who defeated Grindelwald himself, the late Headmaster of the finest school in our world, Albus Dumbledore who was killed in pure blood by Miss McGonagall. Thank you.'

Umbridge sat back down with a plop at her table. No lawyer would represent Minerva McGonagall. She would represent herself. McGonagall began by looking up. Her wrists bound together by chains and shackles that rattled and clanked together as she stood. Her eyes were bloodshot from the restless nights in Azkaban. Her hair was tangled and not brushed. But she was determined, for it was her life at stake. McGonagall looked around the room with a piercing stare, and spoke.

'I hope to prove to everyone today that I did not kill my husband, Albus Dumbledore. I have not committed treason of any kind against the Minister. Thank you.' Her message was short but to the point. It was exactly what the court wanted.

The prosecution went first to call their witnesses. The initial one was Segrause Conere, who, by the looks of it, was paid for the testimony. His unkindly features and sharp pointed nose gave the look of a bird. He was dressed in robes that could have been run through a shredder and would have appeared better. Conere's voice was shrill and harsh as is echoed through the room.

'Mister Conere, you work at 125 Hogsmeade, correct?' Umbridge spoke.

'Yes, that is correct.'

'Could you tell the court where exactly 125 Hogsmeade is?'

'It is right around the corner from The Three Broomsticks.'

'You're the owner of the shop?'

'Yes.'

'And this is where you were working the night of Albus Dumbledore's death?'

'Yes. Yes, I was working late that night because the store had an order to be shipped the following morning.'

'What happened that night, Mister Conere?'

'I was packing the bottles for the shipment when I heard a scream down the alley. When I arrived at where the scream came from, a few people were gathered around something. I pushed my way through the crowd and what I saw was terrifying. Dumbledore's body was crumpled up and pressed against the wall. McGonagall was standing over him with her wand out pointed directly at him.'

'And what time was this, Mister Conere?'

'Just a little after 10:30.'

'Thank you.' Umbridge sat down with a thud and McGonagall stood up to address the man on the stand.

'Mister Conere, I thought that 125 Hogsmeade was in fact Weasley Wizarding Wheezeys?'

'I- um, it is.'

'Then, Mister Conere, are you the owner of that store?'

'No.'

'You also assumed that I was the one that had killed Albus Dumbledore, did you not?'

'Yes, I did.'

'How did you know that I was the one who killed him?'

'You had your wand out and it was pointed at him.'

'So you connected the wand with the killing and bypassed all reason to confirm your beliefs.'

'Theoretically-'

'It is a yes or no question no theoretically is involved.'

'Yes.'

'Thank you your honor.' McGonagall sat down at her table in all her chains.

* * *

AN- Hi! I'm on vacation till Monday evening soooo... if I can find a place with internet on the road, I'll update! Hope you like the chap!


	4. Mysteries from the Beyond

Chapter Four- Mysteries from the Beyond

AN- Most of this chapter is dialog (which is not my best skill in the world). Also I would like to thank HP Lexicon for all the wonderful help that they have given me, not only in this fic but in everything. I've been, out of the loop, for some time, so-to-speak, but I WILL continue this fic until the alternate ending which I plan on writing. I'm not so sure about the chapters, lengths or how many will be created, but I could use all the help and ideas! –thanks for reviewing as well! (next chappie will have a special surprise and a hint on what's going on)

'Your honor, the prosecution would like to call Miss Sibyll Patricia Trawlney to the stand.' The blonde haired witch, right of the isles stood and walked to the stand. Her flowing purple hippie skirt followed her as she went. Huge thick spectacles magnified her gaze at the audience.

'Miss Trawlney, how do you know the defendant?' Umbridge spoke sullenly with a twisted grin.

'_She _is my colleague.' Trawlney beamed, intoxicated in the midst of her haze of perfume.

'Your colleague? How _well_ do you know Miss McGonagall, as a colleague?'

'I know that she is considered one of the best in her area of expertise. My Inner Eye has told me of the things she has done and I deem her to be a very wise person.'

'I see. And on the night of Albus Dumbledore's murder, did your Inner Eye 'tell' you anything?'

'Yes. My Inner Eye had told me many things that evening. On of which concerned Minerva.'

'What, _exactly_ did your 'Inner Eye' tell you?' Umbridge said getting annoyed at the woman on the stand.

'My Inner Eye saw Minerva pointing a wand at Dumbledore. _That_ is what 'it' showed me, that and nothing else regarding Minerva.'

'Of course your Inner Eye can be wrong sometimes and can leave off pieces of information, can it not?'

'My Inner Eye is always correct, but it does not always see clearly.'

'Very well, that is all, your honor.' McGonagall rose to resume her position.

'Miss Trawlney, did your 'Inner Eye' tell you what had happened?'

'No, it only gave the picture.'

'So you had no idea what had happened before the image you had received?'

'Objection,' Umbridge stood up abruptly, 'leading the witness.'

'Overruled Dolores, everyone leads a witness to something. Please answer the question Miss Trawlney.' Fudge spoke softly as if he was protecting her. Umbridge sat down mortified.

'No. I only saw that one image. For all I know, you could have been putting a drying charm on him.' McGonagall sat down.

-R&R please!-

Thanks to Angeldust-aka-Evilwoman, kidarock, Always Hopeful, Leta McGotor, SherbertKitty, Kathryn Isabella, Morgana-Alex, and Minerva the 'Angel' for all the wonderful reviews!


	5. Defeater of Grindelwald Killer

A/N- My English teacher would have my head if I used the grammar in this chapter in her class. It's partially Minerva's POV and something called a "flashback". (Hey, sarcasm here. Work with me people!) I'm using 'Minerva' in this chap because I don't like 'McGonagall' anymore. The next chapter is not written yet, though I have started it. I'm not quite sure how I want to handle the next installment. If you read about my grandfather, well, the simplest thing to say is that he is dead. Cancer is a tricky thing. He went in and because of back pains and in less than a month he was in a hospital bed. But you really wanted to hear that now didn't you? - on with the story! tabby

Chapter Five-

Defeater of Grindelwald Killer

She could remember his face and every line on it perfectly as if he had been standing right there with her. In her dull gray prison garments, Minerva stared at the ceiling thinking of him. She was supposed to be at his funeral, not in jail because of his murder. If she had pleaded innocent she would have been dead right now for the solitary truth that it would have been better for 'The Daily Prophet' to report an easy closed case for Dolores Umbridge. Yes that's it, _"Minerva McGonagall, former Deputy Headmistress and Transfigurations Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was sentenced to death by dementor's kiss for using an unforgivable on Albus Dumbledore ultimately killing the defeater of Grindelwald.", _all summed up in one sentence.

Umbridge, the awful witch opposite her, would have a hard day in hell before this hearing was over with. '_It will be wonderful to have a last battle with her._' Minerva thought sadly as if it were her last few hours to think, to live again. _'What is living without him? It's not as if my voyage is over yet. I will get out of here. I will find out what happened to my Albus. Even if it is the last thing I do.'_

The driving urge to go on with out wore the woman out. She fell asleep on the hard cot in her cell. In her dreams she would see him, in her dreams she would be with him. It was late, and on the morrow she would have to be in court again, arguing her defense almost solely alone because no one else believed in her. These last few days were kept at heart, ripping her mind at the seams. Everywhere she turned it had been a brick wall, just like a sheep or some kind of animal being herded someplace they didn't know where they were going. Her diary, the one piece of something left that she had with her, she wrote for positions on her trial to lesson plans for the next year. This was her thoughts and her soul. Books that would be written about her after she died would have passages from her diary in them. But it was her past that reminded her of her future.

(1944)

"Albus, no, you cannot go. I won't let you." Minerva spoke to the auburn haired man in front of her.

"Minerva, I have to. I must defeat him. Look what he did to your family. Do you want someone else's family to be hurt like yours?"

"That hurt. No Albus, I don't but I have a family now too. You, you are my family. We're engaged remember!"

"Yes but-"

"If you are going I'll go too." She insisted.

"No Minerva. You are nineteen years old. I can't allow you to do that."

"I'll help you. I'm an animagius. I can do something with you."

"You're already helping here with Poppy. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to lose you." Albus said to her while he put his arms around her slender frame. She wrapped her arms around his back.

"I don't want to lose you either." They stayed like that for some time. Albus bent his head down to her's. He kissed her slowly on the lips, savoring her sweet tasted. The smell of lavender and vanilla overwhelmed him. As the silence broke, so did he.

"Alright, you can come. But I warn you Minerva, you must let me do this. I must win this battle for you, my dear, and for all the people who need us."

"Yes, I know. Are you trying to be wise again? It isn't working, you know?" He chuckled softly.

"No, but I would be happier if there was a little more love in the world." He kissed her again. "Times change, but I will marry you, I promise. Even if it is the last thing I do."

(Drifting back…)

Those words, 'even if it is the last thing I do.', they came back to her as if they had just been spoken. Sorrow was still sweet. Everything had changed now. She didn't want to let him go; to let his memory leave her mind. But yet she woke up, back in that gray prison and she knew what she had to do.

TBC- (just because everyone else is doing it)

Also- thanks to everyone who has reviewed It means a lot to me. - tapadh leibh! -tabby


	6. Visits and Paintings

Chapter Six: Visits and Paintings

"Miss McGonagall! Wake up. You have visitors."

Minerva rubbed her eyes and slowly stood up to face her unexpected company.

"Oh dear, dear, what have they done to you? Are you alright?" Molly Weasley hurriedly waddled to Minerva's cell door along with Arthur, Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Molly, Arthur, really you didn't have to come." Minerva replied.

"We did! You know Arthur and I would do anything for you. Now we have biscuits and…" The red headed witch continued but Minerva's eyes turned to the trio.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron. How are you?"

"Fine professor." The three responded. Hermione almost hurriedly interjected before the guards came back, "Why did you plead guilty? Why? It would have made sense for a not guilty plead but it seems as if you're giving up?"

"I haven't giving up Hermione. In a wizarding trial, it doesn't matter if you say you're guilty or not, they still will have a trial for me. But there is still something I need for the three of you to do for me. At Hogwarts there is a painting of my manor. Finding it will find him. Trust me. You MUST do this quickly and with great caution for the right painting, understood?" Minerva finished and the young wizards nodded.

"Minerva," Arthur started, "we're trying to get you out of here on bail but they won't consider any proposal even under spells and enchantments."

"Try telling that pig of a minister that his mother and I were good friends and if he doesn't let me out then I'm sure a letter to her will do him no harm what so ever." They all giggled at how fast her statement had come out. "And do get me out of here."

"We will dear." Molly told Minerva.

A/N: Short chapter, I know. More soon, -tabby


End file.
